1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive module, a server mechanism, and a containing frame thereof, and more specifically, to a drive module, a server mechanism, and a containing frame thereof for modularizing a plurality of drives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there is usually a disk drive (e.g. a hard disk drive or a solid state disk drive) disposed on a server for a user to perform data access and update operations of the server. The conventional configuration is to assemble the disk drive in an extraction opening of the server. However, if the user wants to replace a large-size disk drive (e.g. a hard disk drive) originally assembled in the extraction opening of the server with plural small-size disk drives (e.g. solid state disk drives), the problem may occur that the overall size of the small-scale disk drives does not fit the size of the large-size disk drive since the small-size disk drives are not modularized. The aforesaid problem could make the user fail to perform the drive replacement operation of the server, and could reduce efficiency in use of space of the extraction opening. Thus, it may cause the user much inconvenience in the drive replacement operation of the server.